Blind Date
by m1129
Summary: Tris reluctantly agrees to go on a blind date, and it turns out ridiculous, just as she suspected. However, the guy she ALMOST has a blind date with, she can't seem to get off her mind. [Fluffy/romantic Four/Tris] *Modern Day/AU. Rated M/MA (language/sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

**"Blind Date "**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - TRIS POV**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). Not so much in these first few chapters, but definitely in the last couple. So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

I can't believe she talked me into this. Why do best friends have to be so pushy sometimes? I should have known better, Christina has always been good about getting her way.

I sigh to myself as I briefly check my face and hair in my visor mirror. Once I deem myself good enough, I get out of my car and begin walking towards the fancy looking restaurant, where I am to have dinner with a stranger.

All I know about this guy, is that according to my supposed good 'ol match making friend, he's "tall, strong and handsome". And will be meeting me here at 7pm.

Once I pull the door open and step inside, I immediately take in the delicious smell of Italian food and I faintly hear my stomach reply. I skipped lunch knowing I'd want to eat a nice hearty meal for dinner. I may as well take a little advantage of a free meal if I'm being forced to come here in the first place, right? Plus, a part of me wants to make a point to this guy that I'm not one of those wafer thin kale-only girls, and I don't plan to be. Sure, I'm fit, I eat pretty healthy overall and I work-out a couple times a week. But I still like to enjoy good food, especially on the weekends when it's my time to relax and enjoy life. And I'm not going to change that just to uphold a certain image for a man. So yeah, I'm looking forward to a salad, but as a first course to my nice bowl of carb-filled pasta. If he's cool with that, then he's off to a good start.

The restaurant is just as beautiful on the inside, but even more authentic, like I've been transported right into Tuscany.

There are a few couples and families in the waiting area, but no single-looking guys who seem like they might be waiting for their date. I pull my phone out of my purse to see if I have any messages from him, but I don't. But I do notice I'm almost 10 minutes early. So after I let my eyes take another quick glance around the restaurant to make sure I don't see anyone who matches the description, I just assume he's not here yet and decide to sit on the long wooden bench by the door to wait.

I smooth down the long skirt of my simple black dress. I kind of feel over-dressed, since I usually prefer to just wear jeans and a cute top when I go out. But I saw this and I actually really liked it. So I figured, why not? I'm allowed to dress up a little for a date. I'm an adult going to a nice restaurant after all.

Just as my mind starts to wander about what this guy might be like and how this date will go overall, I see an extremely attractive guy make his way through the entrance.

He's tall; probably at least 6'3 or 6'4, and has dark brown hair, and broad shoulders.

He walks straight up to the hostess, but I can see him glancing over her shoulder around at the tables to see if who he's looking for might be there.

"Hello, welcome to Gustavo's. How can I help you this evening?" the girl greets him.

The guy hesitates for a moment before speaking.

"I'm actually meeting someone here... but I don't know what she looks like." he says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Blind date." he admits. "But she may not even be here yet, I'm a little early."

"Oh! Um, hello. I think that would be me." I blurt out, standing up and taking a few steps towarrds him.

Geez, subtle Tris. He said blind date and I just pounced! Way to be graceful and sexy.

He turns around and I swallow thickly as I take another tentative step towards him.

Calm yourself, Tris. Just breathe...

"I um, I'm here for the blind date?" I clarify, hoping I didn't mis-hear him. I really hope I'm not making an ever bigger fool of myself in front of this totally hot guy.

He steps forward a bit too until we're right in front of each other, just an arm's length away.

An easy smile takes over his face, and he almost seems relieved as I look up into his deep blue eyes. They seem to penetrate me with a hypnotic but friendly gaze and I immediately feel a warmth run through my body.

"It's nice to meet you." he says, reaching his hand out in greeting.

"Likewise." I say, returning his handshake with a small smile.

I feel goosebumps pebble all over my body at the feel of his hand in mine.

He offers me back an even sweeter smile back, and I nervously tuck my hair behind my ear as I notice his hands go to his pockets. He casually rolls back and forth on the soles of his shoes for a moment before we both seem to realize we're acting a bit shy and awkward, and we end up letting out a small laugh.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've been on a date." he explains and I nod in agreement, the shy smile still on my face.

"Me too." I say, and then try to quickly think of something to keep the conversation going.

"This place smells amazing, I'm glad you suggested it. It's so quaint and cozy."

"I've always wanted to try it. Whenever I've gone to that pub across the street, I could smell the garlic and herbs even from all the way over there, it's amazing."

"I've been to that pub once too, they have really good fish and chips. But whenever I see it I think of 221B Baker Street. Doesn't it kind of look like it?" I ask, but I then I think of how he may not even know what the heck I'm talking about.

"It totally does! I actually told my friend Zeke that the first time we went there." He says and the way his eyes light up as he smiles makes my heart pound even faster.

Not only am I completely relieved that this is actually not going terribly wrong but I feel a tiny thrill run through me at the fact that he caught my silly Sherlock reference.

"Have you seen the show? On BBC?" he asks.

"Of course! It's amazing. Aren't Cumberbatch and Freeman awesome as Sherlock and Watson?"

"And the guy who plays Moriarty too." he adds.

"Yeah, he's great." I agree.

We continue to chat about the show and that leads to other tv shows we like. It turns out we have very similar taste.

We're still standing here laughing and talking 5 minutes later, not even making a move to go get our table for dinner yet, that I realize how much fun this is already. I guess I didn't have anything to to worry about after all.

"Gosh, I was so nervous about tonight." I admit with a small laugh. "I even went out and got this new 'date' outfit and everything."

"Me too." he admits, a friendly smirk on his face. "Just as I got here, I realized wearing this white shirt may not have been such a good idea if I plan on trying their famous spaghetti. Splattering sauce all over myself isn't exactly the best first impression." he chuckles.

"Don't worry, I can tuck the napkin in your shirt for you like a bib." I say with a teasing smile. I love how easy it is to talk to him, how much I already enjoy being around him.

"Well, for the record, I like the new date outfit. You look beautiful." he tells me as he gazes over me for a moment. I feel myself blush as he continues to speak.

"I'm glad this is already going so well. I'm terrified of blind dates. I've always been afraid of being set-up with some freak." he says with a soft chuckle.

"I know, right?" I chuckle too. "But I guess Christina and Will knew what they were doing, huh?" I add with a smile. However, it falters when I see the confused look on his face.

"Who?" he asks. But before I have a chance to repeat myself, a tall blonde girl approaches us and seems to recognize him immediately.

"Tobias?" she asks in a shy but sweet manner.

He looks confused and surprised and just looks at her blankly for a moment until she speaks up again. "Hi- you're Tobias, right? Uriah showed me a picture of you. I'm Cassie." she explains and gives him a broad shining smile as she holds her hand out to shake it.

"Oh, hi. _You're_ Cassie." he says to the girl, glancing at me briefly before reluctantly looking back to the girl. "I was just talking to my friend here-" he says and looks at me again, a small smile on his face, but I can tell it's sympathetic. But I could swear I also see disappointment there too. Is he just as crushed as I am over the fact that we just realized we aren't each other's dates?

"Tris." I chime in kindly to his unfinished sentence. She shakes my hand and tells me she loves my dress. I take a deep breath and smile back, trying not to get to get upset over this whole situation. I kindly return the compliment, but decide to comment on her earrings instead since I feel like her dress might be a size or two small. But I try to be as friendly as possible. I am after all, a friendly person. Not a jealous lunatic that feels somewhat like staking claim over this gorgeous guy who I just met. A big part of me just wants to say "Finders, Keepers!" and drag him out of here and escape somewhere that we can truly enjoy a dinner alone without other women interrupting.

But then, I guess really, _I'd_ be the date stealer, and that wouldn't be fair.

Geez, am I actually having this internal conversation with myself? This can't be healthy.

"Tris?" I hear behind me and I turn to find a man approaching me. He's got a broad smile on his face, but I feel like he's trying to go for a bit of the 'bad boy' vibe with a couple of facial piercings and several neck tattoos. (I had noticed some sort of tattoo creeping up the back of Tobias' neck too, but it wasn't as noticeable). His dirty blonde hair is combed back, but looks greasy from all the product that's in it. However, he's wearing a nice crisp suit. Similar to Tobias' actually.

"Did you say your name is Tris? I'm Eric." he explains after I remain speechless for a moment. I guess I was stuck in my head for longer than I thought. Now I kind of know what it was like for Tobias a moment ago with Cassie.

"Oh- um, hi, Eric." I say, trying but probably failing to make my smile seem genuine. I shake my head to try and get a hold of myself. "And yes, I'm Tris, Christina's friend." I acknowledge.

As he leads me to the hostess station, I see Cassie is already leading Tobias off to a table. But he looks back at me, giving me a tight lipped smile. He seems about as excited about his date as I am about mine. Which obviously isn't saying much.

I don't know why he'd feel that way. Cassie is obviously very attractive and as much as I don't want to admit it, she seemed really sweet.

But it doesn't matter. We're not on a date together. We're here with other people. And after tonight, I'll never see him again.

So I can only wish him the best, and try to get myself through my own evening.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, this is a pretty short chapter compared to my usual upates. But the fanfiction website is still giving me trouble when I try to save lengthier chapters.**

 **This little short story was intended to be 3 chapters, but now will probably actually be 4-5 chapters in total, and the others will be slightly longer than this first chapter.**

 **I'm hoping to post a new chapter every few days. But please forgive me if it ends up taking longer. I have quite a busy real life (married, full-time job, etc.), so I write when I can. I appreciate your patience.**

 **Picture collages to correlate with these chapters will be posted on my Tumblr whenever I upload a new chapter. My username is: madisonr1129**

 **Last but not least, I was to say a few thanks...**

 **Thank you to those of you have sent me so many wonderful photos of Theo James, Shailene Woodley, etc. to use for my inspiration picture collages. I really appreciate your help! Thank you to my friend and beta Ractre1127 for all your help and encouragement, you're the best! And thank you to all of you readers! Especially to those of you who support me by coming back to read more every time I update and to those who follow, favorite and leave reviews. I love all of your feedback!**

 **:-)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Madison**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Blind Date"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - TRIS POV**

* * *

Of course we'd be sat at the table near Tobias and Cassie's. Where I can easily see them talking and happily chatting away their evening. I'm pretty sure they're on their second or third glass of wine, and she really seems to enjoy running her hand up and down his forearm every so often. He's not pushing her away by any means, but he also doesn't exactly look like he's giving in to her advances either. He almost just looks indifferent, as if he doesn't even notice, and often notice him looking at his food instead. He just seems to kindly keep listening to her and speaking every so often to maintain a comfortable conversation.

Eric actually turns out to be nicer than I expected, although he's a bit dull. All he's really talked about so far, is his job as a personal trainer. I guess that explains his hulky muscular build and tough guy attitude.

He's since taken his suit coat off and has rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Which is actually kind of sexy. But it doesn't make up for the fact that he's no fun to talk to. And I can't help but think about how much hotter it would be if Tobias rolled his sleeves up. He's taken his coat off too, draping it over the back of his chair. Tobias seems leaner, but still quite muscular. His sleeves seem a bit tight on his biceps, and I can see how it stretches across his broad shoulders and chest. I like the slight bit of stubble in his jaw too. Not quite as extreme as the variation of 'chops' on Eric seems to have as sideburns.

I take a bite of my bruschetta and Eric reaches out and takes the tomato that fell back onto the plate. He tries to feed it to me, as if to initiate an intimate moment of a couple feeding one another food. But I'm still chewing the crunchy bread that's already in my mouth. So I continue chewing and once I swallow, I hesitantly and awkwardly take the proffered bite from his fingertips since he had still held it out waiting.

Did I really need to just do that? I could have declined! What is wrong with me?

I steal a glance over at Tobias' table and see that Cassie is talking away, be he's watching me and Eric. It almost looks like he's not even really even listening to her now. I get embarrassed by what he probably just witnessed between Eric and I, and look down at my bowl of pesto pasta. I roll some more around my fork and take a bite. It really is delicious, but I almost choke on it when Eric retrieves a Ziploc of powder from his pocket and pours it into his glass of water. He continues to talk about the assortment of cars he's been trying to narrow down to buy, as he picks up his steak knife and stirs the powder with the water, making a brownish green liquid, which splatters a few drops over the side and onto the white linen tablecloth. I catch myself looking at it with a not so appetizing look on my face. What the heck is he doing? What is that he's about to drink? And why is he doing that here and now?

"Protein shake." he explains, as if reading my mind. "Don't be grossed out, it's just some muscle juice for these suckers." he says, flexing his bicep with a chuckle. "I can't break my routine." He downs the drink and then plants the empty glass on the table as if he just chugged a beer, and I swear I hear him burp afterwards.

I allow myself a quick glance in Tobias' direction, but as soon as my head turns that way, he looks back to his date.

"So, tell me about yourself." Eric says, which surprises me. He hasn't really asked me about me at all so far.

Thankfully I think he's been so wrapped up in himself that I don't think he's noticed how much I've been secretly paying attention to the table next to us.

I take a deep breath, trying not to think about the last two minutes and the whole protein shake at the dinner table thing. "Well, I'm a nurse at Northwestern..." I begin and go on to explain what department of the hospital I work in and how I've been doing it since I graduated three years ago. He seems fairly interested and nods along as I talk. But it's not long before he says "That's cool, but enough about that.", and the somehow segways the conversation to sky diving. I guess I'm just as boring to him as he is to me. I mean, I know the medical field isn't all that fascinating to many people. But I barely spoke about my job for two minutes before he changed the subject. Instead, he asks if I've ever gone skydiving and when I tell him no, how proceeds to tell me he's gone 17 times.

Honestly, skydiving actually sounds amazing. But I don't particularly see myself doing it with him any time soon, so I try not to seem too interested.

When the server comes to ask if we'd like to see the dessert menu, he waves her off, saying we would never eat such high-calories, especially after we just indulged in such a rich and fatty meal already.

Especially with my job, I know just as well as anyone else, that he's right. It's not necessarily a wise decision to order a slice of white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake or some tiramisu, especially after such a heavy meal. But a part of me just wants to try at least a few bites of some of the delicious looking dessert that keeps getting carted by the tables. And it sounds dually appealing because I kind of want to contradict this stupid guy and order dessert despite his comment. After all, I can order some if I damn well please!

But I decide to bite my tongue and just let it go. I just want to get this date over with.

Eric insisted on picking up the tab and then gave me a free "30-day trial" coupon for his gym, before we finally stand to leave.

I take one more look in Tobias' direction and offer him a smile and a small lift of my hand in a subtle wave goodbye. He smiles back, so beautifully that he makes me want to march over there and kiss those lips until their swollen and needy for me. I can only imagine what they might feel like. Too bad I'll never know.

After dinner, Eric walks me to my car. He looks like he's going in for a kiss, but I turn it into a friendly hug. "Thank you for dinner, Eric." Thankfully he doesn't push it any further, and bids me goodbye before driving off.

When I fall asleep that night, I think of how Christina is going to get an earful tomorrow. But I also think about a certain pair of eyes that I can't seem to erase from my mind, the eyes that I couldn't quite read when they watched me walk out of the restaurant with another man.

* * *

Four weeks, and three horrible dates later, I find myself not stressing out about my love life, and instead, solely focusing on the excitement of officially moving into my first house. I am officially a homeowner and I am beyond happy right now.

Well, that is, until my friend has to open her big mouth and bring it up.

"So, who are you going out with next? I gave both Peter and Robert your number. Has either of them called or texted you yet?" Christina asks me as we lift my coffee table and carry it into my new bungalow style home. Her boyfriend Will follows behind us carrying my big heavy end table.

"Neither, I'm done dating for a while." I say.

"Look, I know it's not easy. But you can't just give up. You've got to look at dating like... you're doing a bunch of job interviews." she nods, as if agreeing with herself on what she just came up with. "Just imagine, all the single guys in the world are all applying as potential husbands. You just have to make the effort to get out there and meet as many as you can until you find the right one." she tries encouraging me.

"I think you just want to live vicariously through me since you never really got to do the dating thing." I tease.

Christina and Will have been together since junior year of High School. So although she acts like she's the dating expert, she's actually only ever been in one relationship. But they're good together, and I'm happy for them.

"Maybe a little." she laughs. "But seriously, I just want you to have someone that makes you as happy as Will makes me. You deserve it." she says and I smile at her.

"Well, thanks for the advice. But I'm done with feeling pressured to go on dates every weekend. Dating is fine once in a while, especially if I happen to find someone that I have a connection with. Then I'll see where it goes. But I just...I don't know, I want to stop having to try so hard. It shouldn't be stressful. All the blind dates and preparations...and with no success so far. It's exhausting. What happened to the magic? Fate? Why can't I just meet the perfect guy for me randomly, and we hit it off right away and live happily ever after." I whine and Will snorts, causing Christina to playfully elbow him in the ribs.

"But you know what? If that doesn't happen, I'm okay with that. I have a good life. I'm happy, I have a career that I love, I just bought this house all on my own, and I have amazing family and friends. If I'm not meant to be with a guy right now, I'm alright with that. I'm not going to force it. From now on, I dine alone."

That whole rant was completely true. However, I chose to leave out the part where I can't stop thinking about a guy named Tobias that I met and talked to for a whopping ten minutes. But that was about a month ago. Who knows, maybe he and what's-her-name hit it off and are still together?

* * *

Maybe it's to prove a point because of how Christina teased me, saying I would never actually go out to a nice restaurant and dine alone. Or maybe because I've driven past this new steak house every evening on my way home from work with a hungry stomach, always wishing I had an excuse to try it someday.

Either way, I decided just to go for it. Who needs an excuse? It's a Sunday night and I spent all weekend unpacking boxes and buying a lawnmower, along with learning to mow my first lawn. So by 6 o'clock, I'm exhausted. But I decided to take a shower and get dressed in my summery black and white printed dress and some sandals, cute and comfortable. I'm just looking forward to a good meal and a good book. No guys, drama, or stress to dwell on. A night just for myself to truly relax.

As I'm seated at my table, I pull my book from my purse and set it aside on the table. I open my napkin to lay across my lap before reaching for the menu. Just as I look up to grab it, I feel someone looking at me.

I try to subtly glance up, and surprisingly find familiar deep blue eyes looking straight into my own. Those same enchanting eyes that I've been dreaming about for weeks. The sides of his mouth go up into a small smile when he sees I've noticed him.

He's sitting at the table across from mine, with a short brunette girl who seems to be talking unenthusiastically about what sounds like her job. As he lifts his beer to take a sip, he raises it while still looking at me, as if in greeting, before lifting the glass to his lips. He does this sexy little nod thing with it and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I offer a shy wave in return, readjusting nervously in my chair, before looking down at my opened menu again.

But now I can barely focus on the various dishes as I keep visualizing the way he acknowledged me just now. He remembers me? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not exactly common that you almost accidentally go on a blind date with the wrong girl. And it was barely a month ago.

I try to mind my own business and focus on what to order, but I can't help but hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

She's going on and on about the different types of mold she finds. It sounds like she's some sort of building inspector, and she recently shut down a whole restaurant because of how gross their basement was.

I smile to myself as I listen to him making silly comments here and there, only to find her just looking at him blankly.

After I order my food, I let my eyes wander over to their table again and find he's politely listening to the girl continue to talk as she continuously pokes at the fancy looking fish on her plate. His eyes flit over to mine and he catches me looking. But he just gives me a kind smile before looking down at his food, still smiling to himself.

I might be imagining it, but I could swear I see a bit of a flush on his neck and on the tips of his ears. It just enhances his already lightly tanned skin and makes him even more adorable.

I can't help but wish _I_ was the girl eating dinner with him. But that's okay, I am perfectly content with myself, my book, and this delicious meal.

I try to read, but it's hard to concentrate with hearing them at the next table. Still, I try to give them privacy, but every so often I hear something funny he says and can't help but laugh a little.

About halfway through my meal, I decide I need to use the restroom. I guess the three glasses of iced tea I've had will do that.

After asking the nearest server where the restroom is, I'm directed down a small hallway that leads to a single bathroom. When I knock, I hear someone on the other side of the door say that they're still in there. So I patiently wait outside for my turn.

After a minute or so of waiting, Tobias rounds the corner and tries the men's door. It's in use as well, so he stands off to wait his turn. That's when he notices me leaning on the other wall waiting as well.

"Oh, hey. Tris, right?" he says with a friendly smile.

I nod. "Hi, Tobias. How's it going?"

"Second and final attempt at a blind date." he says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the dining room.

"She seems nice." I say with a nod, biting my lip.

"Yeah..." he says chuckling a little as he rubs the stubble on his jaw. "Well, I don't think she's smiled once all evening." he shakes his head, as if he's not surprised. "But maybe that's just my fault." he adds.

"I tried not to eavesdrop, but I heard a few of the things you've said. You've been very friendly and are obviously trying to keep up conversation with her." I assure him.

"What happened to blondie from the other night anyway?" I ask with a friendly smile. "You two seemed to be hitting it off."

"Yeah, yeah...she um, she was sweet. But yeah, that was about it." He says with a chuckle.

"Really? She seemed plenty talkative." I say, remembering how the girl would gesture a lot with her hands, which only enhanced the movement of her large chest.

"Every time I tried to make conversation, somehow it always went back to the topic of shopping, this new hair salon she's been getting her highlights done, or how she might be in her best friend's cousin's music video soon."

I let out another small laugh, covering my mouth in order to hide it. I don't want him to think I'm teasing him. But it is pretty funny, and by the grin on his face, I know he thinks it is too.

"What about your date?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "I noticed he went from feeding you to stirring up his own beverage. Was that a protein shake?"

I look down at my shoes for a moment. "Ah, you saw that, did ya?" I state with a laugh.

"Good kisser?" he asks playfully.

"The best." I reply with obvious sarcasm.

"What about Barbie, was she a good kisser?" I tease back, still laughing and thinking of how that big platitude blonde hair or goopy lip gloss might get in the way.

"Yeah, actually she was." he replies, sounding serious. My laughter subsides at his words and I'm not sure what to say to that.

But when I look up at him and see the mirth in his eyes, I realize he's totally screwing with me.

He breaks out into a wide jovial smile and I feel my heart flutter at the sight of it.

"I'm joking." he confirms and I laugh along with him.

"But seriously." he says and I look up at him again. "I'm done with set-ups. It's just a waste of time."

"It's awful, isn't it?" I say in agreement.

"I honestly can't believe my buddies talked me into this a second time. My mother even tried setting me up with her neighbor's daughter. I mean, why can't I just meet someone on my own? Without anyone else getting involved. What happened to spontaneity? What happened to the magic? Where you just meet someone and have an honest to goodness connection with that person like nobody else." he says, looking at me sincerely.

Maybe it's the way he looks at me, or maybe it's the fact that he's pretty much expressing the same thing I told Will and Chris, but somehow it me gives me the courage I need.

I take the two strides towards him and lean up to press my lips to his, my hand resting on his shoulders.

He hesitates for only a second before he's kissing me back and one of his hands finds its way to rest gently on my hip.

The kiss lasts all of about 7 seconds, because I finally come to my senses. I pull away with swollen lips and my hands up as if in apology.

"I am _so_ sorry." I say, looking everywhere but at him. I can't believe I just did that! This is pretty much a stranger and I just _kissed_ him! "I don't know why I did that." I admit, bringing my fingertips to my lips. I'm sure the redness in my cheeks is a giveaway of how embarrassed I am right now. "I basically just attacked you, I'm so sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm glad you did." he says and I feel like I might hyperventilate. "I've um, I've wanted to do that since our almost blind date."

"Oh." I say and look down shyly, a small smile on my lips.

"Very good kisser by the way." he adds, pointing at me before putting his hands on his hips as he takes a deep breath. Then he tucks his hands in his pockets. He's so casually handsome and sexy.

"Yeah." I say, but it comes out so softly I doubt he heard it, so I speak up a little more. "You too."

We just stand there looking at each other for a moment, but are pulled from our gaze as the woman who was in the bathroom finally exits, giving us a weird look. I think briefly of how she looks like Jessica Walter, before she scoots past us and it's as if she's broken the spell of our moment and we realize what we're doing. He almost looks like he feels a little...guilty?

"Well, I better get back to my date." he says, gesturing towards the dining area before using that hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh my gosh, right! Your date!" I say with obvious shock. I can't believe I forgot about that! He's here with another woman... and I kissed him in the hall by the bathroom.

"Yeah." he says, but it comes out with a small sigh. "Listen, I just feel like you should know...I mean, you heard Jessica." he begins, referring to his date waiting back at his table, probably wondering why he's wondered off for what has been at least 5 or 10 minutes by now. "She's...we don't really have much in common. And I feel kind of bad saying she's...well, quite boring, and simply not very nice. But I honestly think she feels the exact same way about me." He says with a small snort of laughter. "So I guess what I'm trying to say here, is that I don't really see this going anywhere with her."

"Oh, okay."

I'm not sure of what to say next and I feel myself becoming shy again. Why would he feel the need to explain that to me? Is he implying that he's interested in me and is letting me know there's no competition? I definitely get the vibe that he likes me, unless he looks at all girls this way.

Feeling nervous as I try to read his facial expression, I end up looking down at my feet again. But then he reaches out and lifts my chin to bring my face up to look at him.

"Tris, I feel like it's pretty obvious I suck at this whole dating thing, and you don't seem to care for it either. But if you'd give me a chance, I think we could actually enjoy it." he says with a smile, but I sense a little bit of nervousness too.

"What do you mean?"

He clears his throat and seems to work up the courage to answer me.

"Tris, would you let me take you out on a date sometime?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What do you think?**

 **Do you think she says yes? Would _you_? Feel free to leave a review!**

 **As mentioned before, you can check out my correlating picture collages on my Tumblr if you'd like. The one for this chapter will be posted tonight. (Username: madisonr1129 )**

 **Thank you again to those of you who contribute photos for them, you rock!**

 **Thank you SO much all of you awesome readers! I've been getting so many wonderful reviews. I really really appreciate the feedback!**

 **And last but not least, thank you Ractre1127!**

 **Chapter 3 coming in a couple of days.**

 **-Madison**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Blind Date"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - TRIS POV**

* * *

"So, how'd your lame lonely night out go?" Christina greets me without even saying hello.

"I wasn't _lonely,_ " I tell her, yet again, "I'm allowed to go enjoy a good meal by myself, you're the one who's weirded out by it, not me."

I hold the phone with my shoulder as I load my groceries into the back of my car. "If you or whoever else thinks I'm a loner or a loser or whatever, I don't really even care. I like some independent time."

Maybe I shouldn't have called her. I'm not exactly looking forward to her so called advice that I know I'm going to get. But at the same time...I have to tell her! Holding it in is killing me.

I admit, I had a major teenage girl moment once I got home last night. I squealed and ran to my bedroom where I face planted into the bed and let out a little excited scream into the pillows as I wriggled in excitement.

Here I had felt myself pining for this guy. This stranger, really. And I do something way out of my comfort zone for once and it actually pays off! He actually kissed me back. _And_ he asked me out! So yeah, by this morning, I was bursting to tell someone.

"If that's what you want do, I won't stop you. I just think you'd have more fun with a companion. But either way, how'd it go? It doesn't sound like you regret it."

I laugh lightly to myself at her last comment, she has no idea how applicable that sentence is.

"It went really good actually. That place is delicious, you'd really like it. And," I pause briefly, thinking of the most casual way to bring it up, "I happened to bump into that guy, from my first blind date."

"Ugh, Eric?" she asks, sounding disgusted, "I'm sorry, Tris. I can't believe we ever set you up with that guy. Will made him sound so great! And he looked so hot in his Facebook pictures!"

"You hadn't even met him before!?" I ask her with full laugh now, thinking about that weird guy.

"Oh, shut up!"

She laughs too as she continues, "He was hot, in good shape, has a stable job, and is into adventurous things like you. I think it would be a good match! Anyway, who'd you bump into?"

"Tobias," I tell her as I close the trunk of my car before wheeling the cart into the little cart return area, "the guy who I _thought_ was my blind date at first."

"The hot shy one? That was set up with that platinum blonde chick?" I can hear the excitement in my friends voice, I knew she could tell how much I liked this guy.

"Yeah, that would be him." I get into my driver's seat, but I just sit there after buckling up.

"Was he there with her again? Did he see you? Did you talk to him?" she fires one question after the other and I start to laugh again at her eagerness. Really, her reaction is just as enthusiastic as I expected, but it still amuses me.

"No he wasn't with her, but he was with another woman. Yes he saw me. Yes we talked." I say, answering all her questions. But I'm sure she heard my smile come through as I said that last bit. There's no fooling her.

"He was there on another date? Please tell me this story has a happy ending." she pleads and I hear her rummaging around. "In fact, who am I kidding? I can tell it does by the tone of your voice. You're grinning right now, Tris Prior! How could you not have told me about this last night or this morning? Where are you? We need to discuss this in person."

"I'm leaving the store, I'll be home in ten."

"Ok, I hope you bought some wine, because we're popping open a bottle and you're telling me every single detail of your so-called _solo_ dinner." she demands and I reluctantly agree, although I'm still smiling like an idiot.

* * *

"So, you _actually_ kissed him?" Christina asks, pulling the throw blanket over her from where she's made herself comfortable on my couch.

"Why would I make that up?" I ask, slouching into the couch more myself, letting my eyes close for a moment.

"It's just so unlike you. But I'm proud of you!"

"I don't know what gave me the urge or the guts to do it, I honestly didn't even think much about it first. I just...did it." I don't even realize I'm smiling to myself until I hear her squeal of giggles when she points it out.

"I'm going to assume with this constant smile on your face, he definitely kissed you back." she states before sipping on her red wine. I don't say anything in return, so she kicks me lightly with her foot.

"Yes, he me kissed back." I admit with a slight blush on my cheek, trying to mask it with a light laugh, reaching for my own wine glass before chugging the bit that's left.

"And?"

"And...it was amazing." I admit, biting my lip, still trying to reel in the giant goofy smile that is obviously revealing my true feelings.

"And then when happened?" she encourages me to continue, even nudging my leg with her foot a second time. "Don't you dare cut the story off there! I don't want the abridged version."

"Truthfully, it was awesome. But I pulled away when I came to my senses. Feeling like an idiot for practically attacking him like that, I began apologizing. I mean, I kissed him! On the mouth! He's a stranger, Christina. What was I thinking? Does that make me a slut?"

She laughs and shakes her head at me good naturedly. "No, you're _not_ a slut. That was just one spontaneous kiss between two consenting adults, and you happened to initiate it."

I roll my eyes, but chuckle at myself too. I guess she's right, it's not like I slept with him or anything. Or that I do this type of thing all the time.

"Still though, he was there with another woman," I remind her, "that's so selfish!"

"He was there with a woman of which he was totally bored with and was definitely _not_ going to kiss or make further plans with." she points out with a shrug, referring to how I had described what I had seen of their date. "But back to the story, what did _he_ say after your kiss?"

"He told me to stop apologizing, that he had liked it, and that he'd been wanting to do that since our almost-blind-date." I tell her quickly and then hesitantly peek up at her.

"Yes!" Her arm shoots up in the air, her fingers clenched in a triumphant fist.

"That's the kind of fucking romance you deserve, Tris." she tells me with a jovial smile on her face. I smile back, but throw my head back against the back of the couch and throw my arm over my face to hide it.

"Then he asked me out." I mumble against my arm.

She immediately lets out another squeal of excitement for me and sits up fully. "I knew it! _Please_ tell me you said yes. You better have said yes!" she says, looking at me intently.

"We decided on Saturday."

I feel the couch moving around back and forth on her end of the couch so I peek up over at her again only to find my wild friend moving to her own little imaginary beat, her signature happy dance.

I snort at her, before sipping some more of my own drink.

"I'm taking credit for _all_ of this. You wouldn't have met Prince Charming if I hadn't set you up with Mr. Steroids. So congratulations, and you're welcome!" She says with a little bow as she stands up. "Now, let's order some takeout. Your talk of dinner dates has made me hungry."

"I'll call it in, you refill our glasses."

* * *

That conversation had gone pretty well overall, and I was glad I had admitted all that to my best friend.

However, that Friday, that topic comes back up. I'm out having lunch with my mother, Christina, and her mother, Paula, who is a good friend of my mom's. Every few weeks, we get together for lunch and sometimes do some light shopping.

I had hoped to just keep this between us, at least until after I see how the date goes. But I should have known my big-mouthed friend wouldn't be able to keep it to herself.

"So Tris, on a scale of 1 to 10, how handsome is he?" Paula asks.

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet back there." my mother says, looking at me in the rear view mirror. This whole scenario makes me feel so young, like they're asking me about my prom date or something. At least I can find the humor in it and just smile ammusedly at them.

"Well, if you must know..." I begin, deciding to just give in. Especially after seeing the warm hopeful smile my mom gives me. I know she really wants me to find someone that will make me happy. She doesn't mention it a whole lot, or push me too much, but I also know she's aching to marry me off so I can start giving her grandbabies. "A 10." I say. "10+, actualy." I add with another small laugh.

"Tris said he's gorgeous. Tall, tan, masculine, killer eyes...the list goes on. Bottom line, _major_ sex appeal." Christina chimes in with a grin and looks at me with a waggle of her eyebrows, which makes me roll my eyes. "I knew our Trissy would land a major hottie."

I look out the window as I feel my cheeks tint pink. I still find this to be somewhat weird to talk about with our moms.

"It's not all about looks though," I say, hoping they know I'm not that shallow, "he's smart and funny, and...I like talking to him." I explain, deciding to cut it off there. I realized how I could have kept that list going and I barely even know this guy.

They all swoon and give their noises of approval while I try my hardest to be mad at them. But we all know I can't.

As we make our way inside the restaurant, we get in the long line that has little pockets with menus tucked in. This place is one of our favorites, since they have the best salads in town. But it's popular and usually crowded, so much so that it's often hard to even find a free table to sit at. Usually weekday afternoons aren't quite as busy, especially after the actual lunch rush. But today seems to be bustling.

Even though we've been here several times, all three of them still review the menu, wanting to come up with something new to try. But I'm not complaining, I'm just happy for the change in conversation.

As they continue peering down at the paper menus, I look around the funky decor of the eatery. I admire the giant contemporary looking steel fans on the ceiling, before my eyes drift back down and catch a glance of the guys walking through the entrance and getting in line behind us.

I almost don't register it at first, but then I do a double-take and I feel myself suck in a burst of air that I almost choke on.

What the fuck?! He's _here?_ Right _now?_

I nervously turn around the other way, pretending to look interested in the staff preparing the food on the other side of the glass partition, hoping not to be seen. But only a few seconds go by before Christina is turning me back around to join their conversation, which has now gone to what colors they think would look nice in my new living room since I mentioned I wanted to paint it.

I do my best to listen and chime in quietly, but I keep my head slightly down and I'm hoping to stay hidden behind Paula and my mom who are the only things that are blocking me from him.

But I don't end up being as strong as I thought I was, and I end up peeking through my lashes in his direction, hoping to at least get a quick glimpse of him. I feel like I have a magnet pulling me to him. It's hard to control.

If I was here by myself, I wouldn't hesitate to say hello to him. But with these crazy ladies with me? No way!

Just as I catch a glimpse of his handsome profile and his perfectly messy golden brown hair, he turns his head in my direction to look at the beer menu that is hung on the wall that is now just about above my head since we've moved up a few spots in line.

My eyes dart back down to my shoes, hoping he didn't see me. But once again, fate just has to make this an even more interesting week. One that will surely go down as one of my most embarrassing moments.

"Tris?" I hear my name in that deep voice and I feel a wave of heat run through me.

Not wanting to be rude and obviously still wanting to make a good impression on him, I look up and decide to just acknowledge him with a friendly smile as if I hadn't seen him before.

"It _is_ you." He sounds pleased about that, and has a broad smile of his own, which just makes me feel even more weak in the knees.

At this, Christina is now paying more attention go my interaction instead, which leads to my mother and Paula to seize their talking and turn towards him as well.

However, Tobias' friend seems oblivious of this whole interaction, too wrapped up in the phone call he just took.

"Hi, Tobias." I say, knowing full well that introductions are going to be done anyway. "How are you?"

I avoid looking at my friend or either of our mothers.

Before he can even answer, my mom chimes in with a sweet smile and her arm extended cordially for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Natalie, Tris' mom. It's so nice to finally meet you, Tobias." she tells him and he reaches out to shake her hand. I swear, she almost seems like a southern belle sometimes. She gives me a meaningful look before bringing her smile back to him again.

I let out a chuckle and shake my head. _Nice to finally meet you?_ She only learned he existed about 15 minutes ago!

I put my hands over my face in my embarrassment, but I'm still laughing lightly in amusement. This is like a damn sitcom.

But he just lets out a small but charming chuckle and replies to her kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Natalie." he says, giving her a little nod before he looks to Christina and her mother, who wear matching grins. If it weren't for the 25 year age gap, they'd look like twins. Especially when they both jut their right hands out at the same time for their own hand shakes.

"I'm Christina, Tris' best friend. And this is my mom, Paula."

"It's nice to meet both of you as well. I'd introduce you to my buddy Zeke here," he says, gesturing to his friend who is still on the phone, now reading off the dessert items from the menu. "But he's busy talking to his wife. She's pregnant and craving a big flavorful salad. Apparently they're really good here."

"They are." I say, nodding.

"Any recommendations?" He looks at me with a happy smile, like he's glad he's here talking to me.

It puts a smile on my face in return. But then I start to feel the many eyes watching us. Still, it's hard to look away.

"The Chinese chicken salad is my favorite."

The patrons in front of us move forward, so the rest of us do as well, but we continue talking.

"Well, my favorite of the salads. I also recommend their buffalo chicken sandwich. It's pretty amazing."

"Both of those sound really good." he says, and licks his lips subtly. My eyes flicker down to them, and I can't help but think about how good they felt on mine. Like it's where they belonged. But I know better than to stare, so I quickly bring my gaze back up to his eyes. I'm sure I blush when I find him looking at me again. I know he totally caught me looking at his mouth.

Five minutes later, we're still doing so well at making simple safe small talk in front of everyone, yet we're still stealing these intense glances, as if it's just the two of us here.

I'm not use to having this kind of feeling overcome me. Such intense longing for someone. Especially someone I don't know very well. It's kind of scary. But also exciting.

"So, where are you taking her for your date tomorrow?" Christina asks and I startle, looking over at her in shock. I should have known it was only so long before she started interrogating him about our plans.

"I have a few ideas, but we'll have to see what the weather's like." he answers.

I smile at him, but then I realize it's my turn to order, so I turn and ask for my salad.

The others follow and order as well, thankfully not pushing Tobias any further, and moving onto other random small talk in between.

By the time we're done, Zeke hangs up the phone and comes over to stand closer to us.

"Sorry man, she decided she wants to come down here and eat with us instead of us getting it to-go. She's feeling cooped up in the house. Is that cool?" he asks Tobias.

"Yeah, of course. Should we wait for her to order then?"

"No, she wants us to go ahead so that it's ready by the time she gets here. She's on her way right now. Also, I have to get her the salad _and_ a sandwich. She says she's eating for two, so she wants two things." he says with a chuckle.

"You're a good husband. Gotta help a girl out with those cravings! Lord knows I had them with Tris and her brother." My mother chimes in.

Zeke smiles widely at her in gratitude. "Thank you."

"I'm Natalie, Tris' mom." my mother introduces herself for the second time.

Zeke goes through the motions of introductions with the rest of us, just like Tobias did. But I can tell that he lingers when he gets to me.

"So, you're Tris then." he says, smiling a bit wider. He looks at Tobias with a smirk, then back at me.

We girls are then handed our salads and we bring them down to the register as Tobias and Zeke step up to place their order.

By the time we're done paying, my mom initiates saying goodbye to both guys, telling them again how nice it was to meet them and that she hopes we can all meet up again sometime. But she winks at me and says they'll go look for a table before taking my plate from my hands and leading Chris and Paula away with her, leaving me here with just Tobias and Zeke.

Zeke is still ordering, but it appears that Tobias is done, so he turns to me and smiles.

"I'm glad I bumped into you here." he tells me.

"Despite my overly enthusiastic mother and friend being a part of it, it was nice bumping into you too." I say with a smile.

"They're nice, I like them." He says, stepping a little closer.

"I'm also really looking forward to tomorrow." he adds with a different kind of smile that has a bit more shyness to it.

"Me too," I reply as I pull my hair over one shoulder, for some reason needing to give my hands something to do, "What time should I be ready?"

He pauses for a moment, as if making a mental decision before speaking. Then his lip quirks up a little more on one side and he has a flirtatious glint in his eye.

"I hear we're actually supposed to have fantastic weather tomorrow."

"Okay...that's good." I say with a chuckle, not really sure where he's going with this. I had asked for a time, not a weather report. But I see that he seems to be getting at something here.

"Do you just want to do a traditional dinner date? Or... are you up for a bit more?" he asks, almost nervously.

"More? What exactly would that entail?"

"You like the outdoors you said, right?" he asks and I nod, now even more curious as to where he's going with this idea.

"Well, when you mentioned how active and outdoorsy you are, I just immediately had an idea of a unique and adventerous day we could have." he says with an excited smile.

I blush at the way he summarizes my hobbies. During our chat in line a few minutes ago, Christina had encouraged Tobias and I to share a few things about each ourselves to get to know each other, and I had mentioned how I love to camp and do pretty much all the fun outdoorsy stuff. Then Christina chimed in and told him how I'm surprisingly really adventerous, specifically mentioning how I've always wanted to go sky diving or bungee jumping. And how I've gone rock climbing a few times and loved it.

"So...you'd have to trust me, because it's more fun to keep it a surprise. But I promise it would be a ton of fun."

"Yeah?" I smile, almost a little bit flirty.

"I mean, I think you'll enjoy it so much that I'd pretty much be guaranteed a second date." he says with a shrug and a flirty smile in return.

It's pretty cute how he goes from being quite and shy, to feathering in these little moments of flirty confidence. But I guess I'm the same way. Just not nearly as cute as he is.

"Is that so?" I ask with an amused chuckle, finding myself entranced by him, but also thinking about how even more curious I am about what his date idea could be.

"Yeah, I think you'll have a blast. They have a lot of fun stuff to do there. It'd be more like a day-trip, because it takes an hour to get there. But it's totally worth it, from what I've been told," he says with a shrug, "and we get can talk in the car and stuff, so that will be nice." he says.

"What time would you be picking me up?" I ask.

"Mmm..." he thinks about it for a moment. "8am? Unless that's too early?" he grimaces, as if feeling bad for asking me to get up so early.

"No, that's fine with me. I'm up for some fun."

"Okay." he says with a big genuine smile.

"I'll text you my address." I tell him.

Maybe I should be concerned that I didn't think all that hard about that decision. Maybe it's not very smart to go on a day-trip with someone I barely know. But I totally feel like I can trust this guy, and I'm following my instincts. Plus, my mom and friends obviously seemed to like him. So why not? I need to embrace a little spontaneity in my life! It's been a while since I've actually done one of those things Christina mentioned before. And she's right, I really do like adventure like that.

"Awesome." he replies, grinning. He looks truly delighted, and it's adorable. "Dress comfortable. Like I said, we'll be outoors."

"Okay, sounds good." I say, smiling even brighter at the thought of what tomorrow may hold.

When I make it to the table and take a seat next to my mom, their whispers fall silent. I just stare at my salad for a moment, smiling, but I feel their eyes on me again and I can't take the silence anymore.

"Did that really just happen?" I ask and Christina starts giggling.

My mom is the one who replies to my question, but it's with a chuckle of her own. "Yes my dear, it sure did." she gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "He's so sweet. And you two were so adorable."

"I know, did you see the way they looked at each other? Totally smitten." Paula adds.

"And my God, you were right Tris, he's _gorgeous_." Christina says.

"I can't believe you guys." I snicker, feeling my cheeks blush at their comments.

We're only a couple of bites into our meal when Paula points out Tobias and Zeke each holding two plates of food, as well as some drinks, as they look around trying to locate a free table to sit at, but apparently not having any luck.

However, my mom is Natalie Prior. So of course she pointed out how large our table is and suggested I go ask them to join us.

I have mixed feelings about this, but I don't give myself time to consider any of it before I'm getting up to ask them.

But any doubt I had is shed when I see Tobias' eyes slant in my direction and his face lights up upon seeing me approach him. It seems like I always almost get nervous around him, and then I'm confortable again quicker than I expect. He just has to smile at me like that and I'm at ease.

So yeah, maybe this won't be so bad.

"We have three extra chairs at our table, if you'd like to join us." I offer him.

"That would be great, thank you." he says and smiles at me for a beat before turning to get Zeke's attention and telling him to follow us.

* * *

Once again, I lay in bed thinking about what just happened. I think about everything that occurred, from beginning to end, just replaying it in my mind, as if to help commit it to memory.

It just turned out to be an even better evening than I expected. Not only bumping into him, but then having them sit and have lunch with us too. How unexpected, yet way less awkward than I expected.

I'm glad everyone seemed to have a great time. We met Zeke's wife Shauna, and it was nice that everyone got along so comfortably. The table was full of smiles and laughter.

And even better, when it was time to leave and we said goodbye and split up in the parking lot to all head in the direction of our own cars, he asked if he could walk me to my car door. So I agreed, and as I opened the door, he gave me a sincere smile and a kiss on the cheek before telling me he'd see me in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Blind Date"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

 **TRIS POV - Chapter 4**

* * *

I'm glad I set my alarm nice and early so that I'd have time to shower and everything before Tobias arrives to pick me up.

By 7:30, I'm not only showered, but fully dressed and ready to go.

Since I decide to forgo a purse or back pack, I grab my small pocket sized wallet and transfer over my essentials- I.D., bank card, and some cash. I grab my phone and pocket it before grabbing my chapstick. I then look around and try to think if I'm forgetting anything.

I decide I should bring my water bottle just in case, so I go to the kitchen and fill it up.

I glance at the clock again, only to find it's still only 7:45am. So I consider having a banana or some yogurt for breakfast, but then I hear my phone ringing. I grin down at my phone, my heart speeding up as I take a breath and clear my throat before answering.

"Hello, Tobias."

"Good morning, Tris."

"I hope you're not calling to cancel, or I would have slept in on my day off." I tease, and I roll my eyes at myself. I have no idea where that came from.

"No, No. Of course not," he replies with a chuckle, "I was actually just calling to see what your favorite kind of muffin is. Assuming you like muffins. I figured I'd pick some up for us to eat on the drive."

"Sounds delicious. Where are you going?"

"I'm actually right in front of Rosie's bakery, the place just a few blocks from you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I just so happen to love that place. My favorite is the chocolate chip, it's _the_ best. But if they're sold out, then the blueberry streusel muffin is excellent too."

"Alright, good to know. Coffee? Juice?"

"Orange juice, thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you soon, okay?" he asks, and I love that I can her the smile in his voice.

"Okay, sounds good."

After we say our goodbyes, I plop down on the couch and hold my phone to my chest. I don't bother hiding my grin, as there's nobody around to witness it. So I just lay there thinking about my date-day with Tobias.

I've never been picked up for a date so early in the morning before, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't beyond excited. My mind has run through so many various ideas of what he could have planned, despite my trying to refrain from thinking about it. He wanted it to be a surprise after all. What fun would it be if I figured it out beforehand? And I'm terrible at pretending to be surprised.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a knock at the door. I hadn't realized 15 minutes had already passed and he's arrived right on time.

I get up and glance in the mirror to pat down my hair a bit, as usual, it got a little messy from laying on the couch.

I decided to leave my hair down in soft waves, but brought a pony tail holder in case I want to put it up later.

I open the door and am greeted by this stunning man that I somehow managed to score a date with, despite us meeting while technically on a date with other people.

He looks just as handsome as I remember, if not even better. He's wearing something similar to what he did when we bumped into him with my mom; dark wash denim jeans and a plain black t-shirt. But instead of converse like he had on before, he's wearing dark brown hiking boots. He's got a big smile on his face as leans in to hug me hello.

I smile too, even though he probably can't see it. I doubt anyone could help but smile if they were close enough to see how good he smells.

"Am I dressed appropriately for whatever we're up to? You said casual, comfortable, and something about outdoors, right?" I ask, waving my hand slightly to point out my outfit. Which consists of brown boots, jeans, a white tank top, and a tan colored knit button up sweater. I figured the tank top will be good when it gets warm in the afternoon, but the mornings here in Massachusetts this time of year are cool enough for the warm layer.

"You look good."

His voice almost sounds deeper than usual, but then he seems shy at the comment and chuckles lightly at himself as he shakes his head a little as if to re-phrase his words.

"I mean, you look really pretty, Tris. I think it'll be perfect for what we're doing. I hope it's okay that we're doing something so non-traditional. I don't want you to think I'm just being cheap or that you're not good enough for a fancy restaurant or something. We can still do that too, whenever you'd like. I just wanted to do something unique, something fun. Memorable." he explains.

I nod and give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, like I said, I'm looking forward to this."

I turn to grab my keys from the hook by the door. "Do I need to bring anything else?" I ask, just holding up my water bottle, wallet and keys. He smiles in return, seemingly relieved that I'm so up for this adventure.

"Nah, that should be good. I brought a few things just in case. But we can always stop somewhere if we need anything."

He leads the way out and I lock up and head to his car with him. Along the way, he tells me how nice my house is and I tell him how I just recently bought it.

Before he puts the car in drive, he hands me a brown bag from Rosie's bakery, and I peek inside to find two chocolate chip muffins, and two blueberry streusel muffins.

"Nice choices." I smirk as he glances over at me and smiles before training his eyes back on the road where he's getting ready to merge onto the highway.

"I figured I'd get you one of each of your favorites. Then I decided I wanted to try them too," he says with a shrug, "and an OJ for both of us." He gestures toward the cup holders that has 2 bottles of the fresh squeezed orange juices that Rosie's is known for.

"Thank you for grabbing all this. You don't mind if I eat in your car?" I ask, assuming that's what he meant when he said we'd have them on the way. But his car seems so nice and clean, I'm afraid of spilling crumbs in it or smearing chocolate somewhere.

"Of course I don't mind, go for it. Hand me one of mine too?"

I smile to myself, for some reason comparing him to Eric, the guy I ended up going a date with that first night. Tobias is so much different than him, in all the right ways.

I hand him one of his muffins in a napkin before helping myself to mine, careful to lean over the bag.

We begin eating in contended silence, only commenting how delicious the food and drink is.

But after that, we continue to talk and laugh, and I feel like it should surprise me by how comfortable it already feels around him. I don't know why I was so nervous this morning.

I find it fun to learn that he was in a band in high school that played a few small tours around some of the major local cities. His first job was at a movie theater, now he works as an information security analyst, since he's good with computers.

He even has mentions how he got into boxing a bit, but hasn't gone in a couple of years.

I also learn that he's 29 years old, is an only child, and also has a love for the outdoors.

And with the way he talks about each thing, and about his favorite places to go, makes it feel even more genuine and real. I don't in any way feel like he's just feeding me things I want to hear, which in for some reason always like of weary of.

I tell him how I'm a nurse, how I'm 27 years old, and other random facts that I thought might give him a peek at who I am as well.

I'm glad he seems thoroughly interested in listening to me and asks a few questions along the way, smiling at me here and there when I reveal something new about myself.

Before I know it, we're pulling up to what appears to be... a ski resort?

But it's summer, so everything is green and lush. There are plenty of cars here though, and seems like a fairly popular little spot out in what feels like the middle of nowhere.

I'm not exactly sure what he has planned, but then he follows a sign that I see leads towards something called Canopy Tours.

I'm still not sure what that means exactly, until I see another sign with a logo involving what looks like someone zip-lining, and my head cuts over to him immediately, a wide grin on my face. Is this for real?

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **So, this chapter was quite short. However, that's because it actually ended up being too long, since this site (or maybe my iPad), yet again, wouldn't let me save it at over 8,000 words. Which means I had to split it into two chapters! So the rest of this date is in chapter 5, which will be posted immediately after this one!**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading (and to those of you review, follow and favorite me and my stories). I really appreciate all the support and feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Blind Date"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:** **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

 **TRIS POV - Chapter 5**

 ****As mentioned in the previous chapter, their date ended up being such a large document, that I had to split it into TWO chapters. So be I suggest reading Chaper 4 first if you haven't yet!**

 **(It was immediately posted before this one)**

* * *

"Zip-lining?" I ask, my voice more full of excitement and hope than I expected.

He grinning back at me for a moment before quickly looking forward to navigate his way through the parking lot safely. "Only if you want to," he assures me as he pulls into an empty spot and puts the car in park, "this place has lots of options. Zip-lining just seemed like something you'd really like. And I was also thinking we could try the Mountain Coaster." he says, pulling a pamphlet from the door of his car and showing me pictures of what looks like an outdoor rollercoaster amongst the trees.

"That sounds very intriguing."

"I don't know what to compare it to, but apparently it's the longest one in North America."

"Even better." I smile at him and unbuckle my seat belt before grabbing my water.

"But they also have river rafting, great hiking trails, bike rentals, all sorts of stuff. I'm up for anything, really." he tells me, looking at me like he's leaving the decision up to me.

"Zip-lining actually sounds amazing, a co-worker of mine went while she was in Mexico and said it was awesome. And we're definitely doing the mountain coaster too."

He smiles back, seemingly excited that I'm into all this.

We hike up to the information counter and decide to take the Valley Jump Tour. Apparently it's the most extreme one of the four options. But still, no experience is necessary, so we don't seem intimidated by it.

He pays, even though I offer to help, and then we're directed towards a chairlift that will take us to the summit.

On our ride up there, I feel the warmth spread through my body when our legs touch as we sit side by side. I feel him tremble slightly, like his breathing is heightened, but I get the feeling it's not just from my proximity.

I can tell he's trying to remain calm, but he's holding onto the bar beside him as if his life depended on it, and his fingers are turning white from the pressure. So for some reason, I decide to take his free hand in mine.

We stay like that as we continue to ride up, Tobias mostly just looking down at our entwined hands or closing his eyes, as I decide to take in the spectacular scenery around us. The views are amazing, especially the higher we go.

But I still find myself distracted by my date. Once again, I think about how he's so much different than any other guys I've gone out with. He's actually someone I could see myself being best friends with. Yet, the idea of _only_ being friends with him...sucks. I want more than that.

I then realize he seems a little tense, so I give his hand a squeeze to make sure he's okay.

Upon feeling my squeeze, he looks over at me and offers me a small smile, but I can tell he's still struggling a little underneath. I can see it in his eyes. Then it dawns on me.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I really don't want him to go through with this if he's in any way uncomfortable.

He nods, but acts like it's not really a big deal. "Everyone's afraid of something," he brings his eyes from the empty seat in front of us, to mine where he gazes at me apologetically, "heights happens to be one of my few fears."

"Only a few?" I ask, teasing his ego of his supposed _few_ fears.

He shrugs and smiles softly at me this time. "I've actually thought about it quite a bit before. I've come up with about 4 so far, and I've been pretty stuck with that for a while now. But I'm sure that number could go up with time. Just depends on what happens in my life."

I nod at him in understanding. "That makes sense."

I'm suddenly very aware of how much he is revealing to me. He's sharing quite a bit about himself today, and I'm flattered that he feels comfortable doing so. I get the feeling he doesn't do this often.

"But why did you think zip-lining way up in the mountains was a good idea if you're afraid of heights?" I look at him like he's downright silly. I mean, what was he thinking?!

"I'm alright. It might sound a little crazy, but I kind of have a thing with facing my fears anyway. I've actually already zip-lined a few times before at other places. It's not so bad once I'm up there, and it's over fairly quickly."

"Tobias." I say, feeling bad still for having him choose to do something that he dis-likes just because he thought it was something that would appeal to me.

"Trust me, Tris. I'm glad we're here doing this," he tries to encourage me, "and if you're concerned about my heavy breathing, it's not just due to the heights."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep thinking about the way the length of your leg is pressed against mine, and how amazing you smell." he whispers in my ear.

I blush then and look down at our entwined fingers.

"Thanks for checking though," he tells me and pulls my attention back to his face. "You may speed up my heartrate like crazy, but you're also really good at putting me at ease. So I think it'll be a piece of cake."

"Fine. We'll try the first one and see how that goes. We're going to make the most of this, and have fun, okay? Just don't think about the height, don't look down. Just focus on me or the trees or something." I suggest. He nods, still watching me with an expression I can't quite read, but it seems like a good one.

"I think I can do that." he agrees.

Thankfully, all this talk seemed to get his mind off the heights. Because we're both surprised that we're already to the top now and it's time to get off the metal seat and step onto the platform.

As we gather around, the instructor and the two other employees get us all set up in our harnesses and goes over the instructions with us one by one.

The other six people in our group for this tour, consist of; a husband and wife with their two teenage kids, a couple in their early 20's who apparently go to Boston State. Thankfully everyone seems to be having a good time so far, and it feels like a good tour group to be a part of, especially considering we'll be around them for the next couple of hours.

"Alright, we're zipping from the top here, to that mountain, and back again. We'll be reaching speeds of up to 50mph, and a height of 185 feet off the ground," the instructor says excitedly. You can tell he loves his job.

"But these harnesses will keep you safe, so just enjoy the ride." The blonde staff member chimes in with a friendly smile, reassuring those who seem a little worried.

"As you probably read in the description of the tour when you paid your admission, there will first be 4 single cable lines ranging in length from 700 feet to 1000 feet, before we take on two extreme lines, each in excess of 2000 feet long. We'll then take a break and rest up as we enjoy the view for a bit, before taking the relaxing chairlift back down to the base of the mountain."

Everyone nods along and we make our way to the first line. As we walk, I put my hair low pony tail, and pull it over my shoulder.

The family goes first down the zip line, and they all hoot and holler the whole way down, all seemingly enjoying the ride immensely.

I find it a little amusing when watching the couple that seems slightly younger than us, step up to go next. They seem really cute together and appear to get along well, but she's having to persuade him to go before her since she's afraid he'll chicken out. Apparently the guy is also deathly afraid of heights, and isn't as good at hiding his emotions as Tobias is. He was acting all cool and confident, but now that it's time, he sounds like he regrets agreeing to any of this.

I catch Tobias' eye and he also looks amused, but I can tell he empathizes.

What I don't expect to do the trick, is the girl quietly tell him that they already made it all the way up there, and if he just does it, she'll reward him by sucking him off on the way home.

It makes me blush and feel slightly awkward that both seem to have overheard that comment, so I end up making a stupid joke to ease the tension. "Sorry, it's very sweet that you're doing this, but I don't give _those_ kind of kisses as rewards on the first date." I whisper to Tobias, but thankfully he chuckles along with me.

"Don't worry, I would never expect that. And for the record, I don't either." he tells me with a cute raise of his eyebrows and I laugh.

"So, would you like to go first, or me?"

He looks over at the zip-line where we can see that it's now our turn. But before he can answer, the tour guide comes over and tries to usher me to the line to go next.

"Alright miss, you're up, ladies first. Right this way, let's double check your harness and clip you in.

I look to Tobias with my question still hanging in the air. Hoping he'll speak up if he would prefer to go first.

He must sense my thoughts, because he gives me a reassuring smile and nod.

"See, now I won't chicken out since I know _you'll_ be at the bottom waiting for me."

I'm barely paying attention to what the guide instructor is doing as he clips a helmet on my head. I'm too baffled by what that comment is doing to me. And my panties.

But then I see Tobias' eyes flicker down to where the instructor is checking my harness around my hips. His eyes narrow just slightly as if he's not sure how he feels about the way he tightens the straps _another_ time, using his hands maybe just a little more than necessary, but he's not specifically inappropriate about it. The guy just smiles at me sweetly before telling me I'm all good and ready.

When Tobias' eyes meet mine again, it's then that I decide that my boldness worked in my favor before, so I'll take my chances.

I reach out for Tobias' hand and give it a pull so that he comes to stand before me.

"I'll be waiting at the bottom." I tell him with an excited smile, then lean up to brush a small little kiss on his unexpecting cheek before turning back towards my destination, where the guy is waiting to help me push off.

My initial reaction to zipping down a long line through the mountains- is laughter. I can't help it from bursting from me as I speed down through the forest trees, which are whipping by both sides of me. There are several times where it seems like I might even hit them, but thankfully I never do.

I love the feel of the wind in my face, the height off the ground, the speed at which I soar through the tree tops like I'm in some uninhabited place, even though I'm just outside Boston.

By the time I'm at the end, there's a friendly girl with some eyebrow piercings waiting there to greet me and help unclip me to make sure I get down okay. The other people in our group smile and even clap as I come to a halt with a giant grin on my face.

Now I'm just anxious for Tobias.

Once I'm standing off to the side, I watch as he takes his turn and sails down the line towards us. He doesn't yell or holler at all as he goes, like almost everyone else did. Instead, he remains silent and with a clenched jaw. He almost looks stoic.

But as he nears the end, he seems to relax, and I even see the hint of a smile as he gets closer, then eventually jogs to a stop once his feet can touch the ground.

He's still catching his breath, but smiling widely as I make my way up to him.

"So, what'd you think?"

"That was absolutely amazing, " I tell him truthfully, a big grin still on my face.

"How about you?"

"Worth every second." he says, looking directly into my eyes as he smiles at me.

Fuck, he's really good at being sexy.

How can he seem so vulnerable in this situation, yet still so manly and light hearted?

"That was a nice little kiss of encouragement by the way. Feel free to do that again for the next run. Or whenever you'd like, really." he tells me with that cheeky smile as we turn and follow the group on the little hike to the next zip-line.

"I've never been quite so forward with someone before. I'm not sure what it is you do to me that makes me so bold in following my instincts." I admit.

I feel his hand finding my fingertips as we walk along the dirt path. "I don't know either, but I definitely don't mind it."

"Good." I reply, giving his hand a squeeze.

When we get to the next ridge, we see two zip-lines set up side by side. People are already beginning to set off in pairs.

So when it comes to the point where it's almost our turn to go next, I pull him closer to me and lean up to peck his cheek again. Another kiss of encouragement, to get his mind off the heights, and hopefully just be thinking of more kisses. Assuming he's enjoying them as much as he implied.

He grins at me and kisses the back of my hand that he had still been holding, before finally letting go.

I almost feel dizzy from the effect he has on me, and the loss of his touch is definitely noticeable. But when we're instructed to step forward, I do as we're told, and so does he.

We're clipped on just like before, and we're shown where to hold on, which is the same as before.

As told to by the instructor, we line up, further back, ready to get the running start that this particular zip-line encourages. I'm already smiling in excitement as we begin to count down so that we can set off at the same time. He catches my smile, seemingly distracted from our circumstance by looking at me instead. It makes me happy that he might actually be having an okay time.

Just as I hear the count of three, I'm off the platform and soaring down the line yet again. This time though, Tobias is alongside me on his own line parallel line with me.

I'm laughing out loud, just like before, because I can't seem to contain it. But he seems to find it contagious, because he's laughing loudly this time as well.

It could just be the adrenaline flowing through my veins and the exciting newness of whatever this is between us, but for a moment I actually acknowledge to myself that I could easily fall for this guy.

His laugh alone makes me crave him even more than I thought possible, but I suddenly find myself wondering to myself when it's appropriate to start initiating more than just chaste kisses with him.

I don't necessarily want to rush into anything, as this is still all so new. But my thoughts are becoming anything but G rated the more I'm around him.

We pass over a wide meadow full of wild flowers, and I spot a jack rabbit hopping into the tall green grass. We pass over a small pond before we emerge back into the tree tops and eventually, come to a halt at a large wooden platform where there's another Tour Guide waiting for us.

When we unclip and get onto steady feet again, we're both still laughing, and we migrate towards each other at the same time. His hands reach for mine and I allow him to pull me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him in return and let myself enjoy the feel of his solid body against mine. When we pull away, he kisses my forehead, and the gesture makes my heart pick up even more speed.

Just like before, we have a little hike to the next zip-line start point. It's slightly up hill, but still not too bad of a climb. Along the way, the Guide points out two different species of birds, and then we come across a few wild turkeys that scurry away.

When we get to the wooden platform, we can see it splits off into two parallel zip-lines again. But this is a much higher and further line, and the one after this is even longer.

But thankfully Tobias seems to be in good spirits, as does the other guy that was afraid of heights. The two teenagers are complaining of already being hungry, but other than that, everyone still seems to be enjoying themselves.

This time, when I pull him aside before our turn to give him a brief kiss, I lean up so that our lips meet, but it's kept fairly quick since there are still people around, even though they're not really paying attention to us.

When we pull away, we share smile before we go for round three.

 _Fuck, I wish that 'round three' reference had a different meaning._

That third zip-line ends up being my favorite yet. Not only am I side by side with a laughing Tobias again, but it's an even prettier view and is twice as long.

I wipe a stray tear that let itself out from own laughter as I see a slight look of shock cross Tobias' face when we pass over a ridge and cross a huge valley to the next mountain.

"I am so going to beat you to the end!" I shout loud enough for him to hear me. The wind whipping through my hair at these speeds, and with my helmet on, it's louder than I expected up here. Yet it's still so peaceful. None the less, I want to focus on helping Tobias have a good time too.

"No way!" he yells back, with a look of determination to advance on me, but I had made the running start just slightly before him, so I'm still a few feet ahead.

Once again, we're laughing as we get back to our feet at the end. But this time, I notice the daughter from the family, who is probably around 18 or 19, is watching us. She smiles at me, as if admiring our interaction, and offers me a small wink. I'm sure she can tell we're on a first date, and despite how nice the girl seems, I suddenly feel a little more nervous about making a good impression. I mean, I'm not bad, but a part of me feels a bit out of his league, and I wonder if anyone else wonders what I'm out here doing with him.

I duck my head, not wanting to meet anyone else's eye quite yet, but then I feel him take my hand again. I look over to find him smiling at me, and the way he looks at me, makes me feel like a princess. It's crazy to think you can suddenly feel beautiful just by the way someone looks at you. But he has that ability.

"What'd you think of that one?" I decide to ask him in effort to make conversation.

"You're good at distracting me. I may be risking my life, but at least you're making it so that I'm having fun too."

"Good, because we have every right to have fun. Not only are we brave and strong, but we're going to be perfectly safe." I encourage him, trying to make sure he's comfortable going this fourth and final zip-line we're hiking to.

"You're right," he agrees, "After all, I still have more dates to take you on."

"Are the kisses giving you that much confidence?" I ask him with a small laugh and he laughs too as he nods in reply. Then when he notices the group has gone out of sight just around the bend, he takes the opportunity to kiss me, taking full initiative this time. It's the longest we've shared today so far, but still probably only lasts no more than five seconds. It's in no way less incredible though.

We pull away and follow the others, but we more than occasionally share glances with one another.

The other young couple asks me to take their picture in front of the beautiful view.

After I do, they offer to do the same for us, so we go along with it and stand closer to the edge of the cliff as we face my iPhone that the girl is holding up to take our picture with. I lean in to him slightly and smile towards the camera, but I feel his arm go around my shoulders just before she snaps the picture.

"That's a nice picture." he comments after she gives the phone back.

"I agree," I tell him, looking at how happy and comfortable we both look, "and my hair is only sticking out in _ten_ different directions." I add with a laugh, looking at the several stands of hair sticking out from certain areas of my helmet, although it's not actually as bad as I expected.

"Hey," he playfully tugs on the tip of my ponytail, "I like your hair."

The tour guide speaks up then, commenting on how this last zip-line is the most popular since it's the steepest and therefore fastest, and technically the longest by a hundred extra feet.

But thankfully that doesn't seem to deter Tobias.

The ride down is spectacular, and I'm glad I dared to pull out my phone and carefully record it, because the footage is awesome and makes us both crack up even more than before.

I _really_ love that we laugh so easily together.

"That was crazy fun." I say as we come to a stop.

After everyone has made it across, the Guides take us to an area that's pretty much perfect for a picnic, and they say we'll be resting here for 30 minutes to eat or relax, before riding the Gondola back down.

So Tobias and I go around and take a few more pictures of the scenery, before finding a good patch of grass and sit down below the shade of a tree.

He sits cross-legged next to me, but facing me slightly, then begins pulling things out of his small back pack.

He ends up handing me something wrapped in white butcher paper.

"I hope you like sandwiches. I picked these up from this really good deli by my house. I got you chicken since I figured you liked it from Dauntless Eatery." he says, referring to the place we bumped into each other and ended up sharing a meal with my best friend and our mothers.

"I think you're the most prepared guy I've ever met," I say as I accept the food and begin to open the paper wrap. "I love chicken sandwiches by the way, thank you."

I'm even more delighted to see how delicious it looks with all the veggies, a homemade toasted sourdough roll, and some type of divine smelling basil spread.

He shrugs and winks at me.

"I read that they suggest bringing a sack lunch, so I figured I should make sure we had something," he explains, also pulling out a bag of kettle chips that he sets between us to share, "and of course I'm prepared, I have to try and impress you."

I let out a small laugh again, not being able to resist, especially with the dizzying feeling his words are also making me feel. Even if he's just trying to be flirty and charming...it's working.

"Well, you're very thoughtful to bring these," I say after swallowing bite, "and it's _really_ good. Where is this place again?"

We continue to eat, sharing stories every so often. Eventually getting on topic of camping.

"I've had a lot of great camping trips, more good memories than bad ones. But a couple of years ago, on our second day camping, we were out fishing and we got sprayed by a skunk. And key me tell you," I say, scrunching up my nose as I recall how awful we all smelled, "that was not a very fun hour long drive home."

"Yikes, that doesn't sound pleasant. Sorry you had to go through that." he chuckles, a look on his face like he can only imagine what it must have smelled like. Yet he still looks amused by the story. "Are you against camping now?"

"No," I chuckle too, "I actually haven't gone camping since. But it's not because of that. I just haven't really been able to coordinate a time to go with anyone. And I've been busy with work and stuff." I say, hoping he doesn't feel like I'm hinting at anything. Not that I'd ever probably say no if he actually suggested anything.

"Well, I'm glad that didn't put you off the idea forever that would be a shame." he says before taking a sip of his water.

Then he goes on about how he never camped growing up, but how he started to with friends when he was a teenager.

I don't realize it, but I'm tracing my finger around the closed lid of my water bottle, transfixed by the way the sunlight peaks through the tree branches and hits his jaw at such an angle to brighten the bit of stubble that runs along it, making it look golden.

My eyes travel to how he's shifted his body now, his boots flat on the ground and his knees up with his elbows resting on them.

As he speaks, he aimlessly reaches his left index finger to scratch an itch on his right forearm as he speaks, but the sight of his forearm flexing and his finger moving across it, makes me unconsciously dart my tongue onto my lips to moisten them. But I try my best to keep my attraction to him under control so I don't do anything to scare him off. This is much better than most dates, that's for sure. Men rarely have this effect on me, or are this sweet in general, so I don't want to screw it up.

He reaches for his own water and takes a sip, but after he sets it down again, he takes my hand and runs his fingers along mine.

"Are you still up for riding the coaster after this?" he asks.

"I do if you do."

"Yeah, let's do it," he agrees with a nod and I smile.

* * *

What I thought was going to be a little outdoor roller coaster situated out in the woods, actually ended up being quite a bit bigger and faster than I expected. We had a blast, laughing loudly as we sped around loop after loop and turn after turn.

We ride it twice, then spend some time feeding the ducks down by the pond.

By the time we end up walking to his car, it's when the resort is closing at six o'clock.

We decide we're hungry, so we stop for dinner at a diner about half way home. Which means we don't pull up in front of my house until almost 8pm.

"So, did you have an okay time?" he asks as we pull up in front of my house.

"Shut up, you know I loved it all," I tell him with a playful smile. "And I'm home in time for the new episode of SNL, so it's a win-win."

"Which is good, because I forgot to record it. And don't forget about Walking Dead tomorrow." he reminds me with a smirk.

"I won't forget. I'm the one making tacos for dinner, you're the one that has to remember to show up and eat them and watch the show with me." I smirk back, looking forward to our plans that we had decided on.

We're also planning on trying this new crepe place next Saturday.

"Well, I definitely won't be forgetting. But until then, I think a goodnight kiss is in order." he tells me as he walks me to my door. Then he's tilting my chin up, his hands coming up to my face as he steals my breath with a kiss that has no ounce of hesitation.

Slowly, those hands at my cheeks move down until they're lightly grasping my jaw, and he tilts my head to the side slightly to kiss me even more thoroughly. At the same time, I let my jaw fall open and his tongue sweeps inside my mouth, just a hesitant brush before it retreats, waiting for my compliance. But I eagerly chase his tongue with my own, and when the two meet, he moans into my mouth, the sound rumbling in his chest.

When he pulls away, his hair is mussed up from where I was probably running my fingers through it, and he's breathing heavy, and smiling at me like I'm the moon and the sun and everything in between.

It's a unique feeling, to seemingly have this effect on someone. Especially when that someone happens to be someone I happen to be quite fond of myself.

* * *

The next day, he does come over for tacos, and we do watch The Walking Dead. But we decide to extend the visit.

A few hours later, and we're still hanging out, but are now full-on cuddling on my couch.

It hasn't gone any further, well, except got the occasional kiss we like to share.

But I feel like it's only a matter of time until we take things further. We're both adults, with...desires. And according to our conversation, it's been a while since either of us has been intimate with someone. It's been almost two years for him, and about the same for me.

So during the next commercial break, I begin kissing him again.

When it gets heated, he pulls away and looks at me with a questioning look on his face. I can tell he's not sure if I'm comfortable with taking this any further right now. "Tell me what you'd like, Tris." He encourages, but his voice is deep with want.

"Just give me a taste of what's in our future." I reply confidently without letting myself think too hard about it. Which I'm sure is a statement that could totally freak a guy out, but again, it's Tobias, so for some reason I'm bold around him.

I love the smile he gives me before he nuzzles my neck, then he begins trailing the soft kisses down up it before whispering in my ear how soft and sweet my skin is.

I feel his hand run its way up my back, beneath my shirt, rubbing into the bare skin of my lower back. Then it moves up slightly and his fingertips brush against the underside of my right breast.

I let out a noise of pleasure, and it seems to spur him on, because then he maneuvers his hand to reach up and caress me through my bra, making my breath catch.

He pauses immediately, and I see the concern in his eyes. He thinks maybe he went to far.

"Feels good." I clarify, my voice raspy.

With that, he continues his touches, exploring my chest beneath my shirt for the first time.

Until slowly, it trails down my waist and eventually I feel his hand inch toward my jeans.

He lingers there though, waiting for signs if he should continue.

"Please," I encourage, bringing his mouth back down to mine.

He goes for the button and zipper before sliding his large hand inside the front of them, and surprises me by firmly cupping my warm wet mound.

I let out a shaky drawn out noise that I didn't realize I was holding in.

"You feel so fucking good, Tris."

His curse surprisingly turns me on even more, considering he rarely uses expletives in usual conversation.

But it's no use trying to hide how wet I am for him. I shouldn't be embarrassed anyway, I want him to know the effect he has on me. I want to add to this passion we seem to have, the passion that I'm happy to find actually can exist in real life.

So I let the breathy moan fall from my lips when I feel him slide two digits up and down my slit, before finally sinking a finger into me.

By the time he's added a second finger, and is leaving more kisses around the sensitive places behind my ear and along my neck, I'm practically already writhing from my orgasm, until it hits me head-on only moments later when I feel his thumb press on my most sensitive of areas down there.

I'm so caught up in the intense whirlwind that is this pleasure that I can't really think of anything else at all.

Well, except that I can't wait to show him what a taste of our future looks like for him too.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **What did you think? I went with yet another cheesy over-the-top date, but I can't help it, it's so much fun to write! And yeah, I totally went with zip-lining, even though some might feel it's kind of over done. But I felt it was fitting since these are Divergent characters. Plus, my friend actually recently went zip-lining and had a blast! Now I want to go one day too! She also told me all about this awesome place in Massachusetts (near where I happen to set this story), called Berkshire East that does it, and actually has a mountain coaster too. So this chapter was heavily inspired by that resort. The Chapter 4/5 picture collage has a few pictures of their place. You'll be able to check it out on Tumblr (madisonr1129) after I get it posted it this evening!**

 **There will be one more chapter to this particular story. For those of you patiently waiting for some more Fourtris smut, chapter 6 will have quite a bit!**

 **Last but not least- thanks so much Ractre1127 for all your help and encouragement!**

 **:-)**

 **-Madison**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Blind Date"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

 **TRIS POV - Chapter 6**

* * *

It's been a month since my first actual date with Tobias, and we've been pretty inseparable since. We don't hang out together _every_ day, but I admit, on the days we don't- we usually still end up talking or texting.

Tonight, which is thankfully Friday night, we are getting ready to leave for that little pub we like, the one that looks like it's out of Sherlock Holmes. Tobias' best friend Zeke insisted he go out and celebrate with him since he just got promoted at work.

So he just picked me up from my place, and now we're heading down to his car parked in my driveway. But the closer we get, the more nervous I get.

I've met several of Tobias' friends, and they were really nice. But I still barely know them since most of our time spent together has just been the two of us. I'd say I know Zeke and Shauna the best, since I've met them twice now, but still, I'm feeling slightly nervous since this will be the first time we all hang out as one big group. They of course invited Tobias to this get together, but did they actually extend the invite to me? Or is Tobias just assuming it's cool?

"Are you sure it's cool that I'm coming along with you?" I ask as I reach for the door handle.

He comes up in front of me then, a look of confusion on his face.

"Of course, Tris. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I just don't want to intrude...or make you or Zeke feel obligated-"

"Let me interrupt you right there," he says as his index finger goes to my lips to silence me for a moment, and his own lips turn up into a kind smile, "You're _always_ welcome  
to come with me. I prefer it that way. And Zeke specifically mentioned I should bring you."

His thumb moves back and forth along my lips and I have the urge to kiss it, so I do. "Not that it would've mattered, because I'd bring you anyway. You're my girl after all, right?"

"Your girl, eh?"

"Yep." he replies with a contagious grin.

"Who decided that?" I tease back, even though my heart is hammering against my chest at the idea of what his words might mean. We have yet to really bring up what "we" are.

"Fate, of course."

I laugh and bury my face in his chest. His arms wrap around me as he laughs along too. I love how it feels to be in his arms.

I pull away enough to look up at him.

"You're cheesy."

"I'm not cheesy, I'm honest."

"I'd say you're both," I lean up and peck his lips. "But don't worry, I like it, because I like you."

"So...does that mean I get to introduce you as my girlfriend?"

"Of course. It's fate, right?" I smirk back, but I can tell he knows how happy I am to make it official, and it's obvious he's excited too.

He grins and presses me against the car as he kisses me, cradling my face in his hands as he teases my tongue with his.

* * *

When we get to the pub, it's already crowded, but thankfully his friends have already snagged a large table.

As we make our way over, Zeke and Shauna stand and hug us as they say hello. They're followed by Uriah and Marlene, who I've met one other time. Tobias then introduces me to the other people at the table; Molly, Peter, Jacob and Lauren. They seem nice as well, but I can tell Tobias is much closer to the other four even just by the way they greet each other.

We take a seat and Uriah begins pouring us each a glass of beer from the pitcher.

"Congratulations, by the way." I tell Zeke as we sit down.

"Yeah, they actually decided to promote your lazy ass?" Tobias teases.

"Thanks, Tris," he smiles at me genuinely, then looks to his best friend, referring him by nickname as usual, "And yes Four, they _finally_ did." Zeke replies with a laugh.

"Cheers," Tobias replies with a chuckle as he holds his glass up, "and the next round's on me."

They clink their glasses, then the rest of us join in before we all take a sip of our various beverages, mostly consisting of beer. Except Shauna has herbal tea, and Peter has something that looks like a jack and coke.

Tobias, who's on my left, smiles at me before leaning over and kisses my temple. Then he leans forward to look over the menu that Zeke holds out for them to both read. Apparently they have a huge variety of beers on tap, and are deciding which pitcher to order next.

I can't help but admire the muscles in his arms as he crosses them and leans his elbows on the table, angling his body and head just slightly to see the menu better.

But then Shauna leans forward and looks at me with a big smile. I lean forward a bit as well, getting the feeling she's trying to talk to me, and it's quite loud in here, so we have to lean closer to hear each other.

Then she makes me grin (and blush) when she comments that it's _about time_ we became 'official'. I guess she caught that he really did introduce me as his girlfriend to their other friends a few minutes ago. I had noticed the looks Zeke, Uriah and Tobias shared, but otherwise nobody had commented on it until now. At least not that I'm aware of.

"I _knew_ he was head over heels for you. You should have heard the way he went on and on about you...it was pretty adorable. I've never seen him like this." Shauna tells me quietly as the guys continue to narrow down their choices.

Marlene leans in as well, "I've never seen him smile this much," she chimes in, "or look at someone like that."

"I'm surprised I didn't scare him away," I reply to them with a small laugh, "We didn't exactly meet in the most conventional way...and I was a bit more daring than my usual." I admit, but hoping not to reveal too much. So I segway the conversation the best I can. "But I'm glad it worked out." I smile, then turn to Shauna directly with my question.

"So, how far along are you?"

"7 months," she says with a kind smile, and from there we end up talking about her pregnancy for a bit, and her new current cravings, which apparently lately could be food related _or_ Zeke related. We girls laugh after hearing that, and the guys turn to look at us.

Tobias smiles at me again, seemingly happy that I seem to be enjoying myself.

"We're going to order a pitcher of both of the new IPA's, does that sound okay? Or would you like something different?" he asks me.

"I'm good with the IPA." I reply, taking a sip of my first drink, which is still about half full.

I feel his hand make contact with my knee under the table, and even though I'm wearing a long sun dress as well, therefore there's cotton fabric between his hand and my skin, I still feel the tingling sensations run though my body. His touch is the most intoxicating thing I've ever encountered. And it's been testing my control this past month.

I love the feel his warm touch, and those long fingers as they give my knee a gentle squeeze.

"Okay." he tells me, then leans in and brushes his lips softly to mine for a moment, before getting pulled back into the conversation with his buddies.

I chuckle when I see Shauna rolling her eyes, but she's smiling wide. She's obviously happy for us.

The evening is great, and a few beers later, I'm feeling a nice little buzz. But the drinks also mean my bladder can't wait much longer, so I decide it's time to go search for the restroom.

While I'm in there, I do something else I _never_ thought I'd do- I remove my panties completely, and shove them into the zipper compartment of my purse.

My dress is black, and is down to my ankles, so nobody should ever be able to tell I'm going commando. But it doesn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest and the small thrill I get as I fix my hair slightly in the mirror after washing my hands.

Tobias and I have definitely had our share of fooling around this past month. And I have gradually been going further, but it's been limited to hands only, and lots of making out. Which is amazing, but I want more. And I definitely get the vibe that he wants to go further, but just needs me to initiate it, or give him sign of some sort.

After today though, I don't think I can wait much longer. So I think of just suggesting it next time we're alone and fooling around together, which thankfully will likely end up being tonight. I don't know if it's just the three beers I've consumed, or the way Tobias makes me feel about myself, but somehow I actually feel the confidence to actually suggest it. So I decide this might be a fun way to help initiate the topic and make my feelings a bit more obvious.

When I return to the table, I can feel my cheeks blush as I take my seat. But it's my own damn fault. Even though there's no way anyone could know, unless they physically lift the skirt of my dress, it's still giving me a little anxiety. I feel a little slutty, but not enough to make me feel guilty. This is just a little secret for me and my boyfriend.

If I wasn't so embarrassed right now, I'd be smiling like an idiot at how nice it is to refer to him as my boyfriend. But once Tobias notices me, I try to mask the embarrassment with a flirty smile. But I know he can tell it's a little forced.

He gives me a small smile back, but looks at me peculiarly. "You okay?" he asks me in a whisper.

Seeing that nobody's really paying us attention at the current moment, since they're too wrapped up in discussing the appetizers with the server, I nod in reply to him and lean up to whisper in his ear. "Sorry, I just...I've never gone without panties in public before."

His breath hitches at my words, and he turns his head more as he leans in further until our faces are touching, his cheek rubbing against mine.

I love the feel of his beard, grown in slightly from not shaving it for what appears to be a few days.

"Will you come over to my place after this?" he asks, again whispering for only me to hear. As he pulls away, he gently tugs on my ear lobe with his teeth and it elicits a small sigh from me, and I feel myself grow even wetter for him.

I give him a subtle nod and he smiles.

Over the next hour or so, we talk and enjoy his friends company with good stories and laughter. It's a lot of fun hearing about Tobias growing up and his adventures with Zeke.

Although Tobias participates in conversation and smiles often, I can tell he's anxious. And he keeps touching me and looking at me like I'm the dessert he's desperate to devour. I'm sure at least some of his friends see how obvious he's being, but if he notices, he doesn't seem to care. I'm surprised it doesn't make me uncomfortable, feeling so openly gazed at in front of others. It's a new feeling for me. I mean, he's always made me feel desirable and attractive, he's definitely given me a boost in my confidence with his words and affection. But there's no mistaking the look in his eye right now. The sexual tension is almost too much to bear, and it's obvious we both know what's happening when we get back to his place.

But none of this is unwelcome, because I can really only focus on him. It's like it's just me and him in the room, and nothing else matters. And truth be told, I'm just even more turned on, and probably even more anxious and excited than he is.

Who knew I had this side to me.

I so badly want to reach over and just grab him right now, I want to feel him hard beneath my fingers. But I know now is not the time for that. I may be being a little more spontaneous and wild than usual, but I can only go so far. So I withhold my temptation.

His chest is heaving slightly more than usual, showing the effect I seem to have on him as well.

I don't even realize I'm looking, until I see it. I happen to glance down at his lap and even in the dim light of the pub, I can see how he's straining hard in his jeans, and it looks terribly uncomfortable. Now I feel even worse. But at the same time, _hot damn!_

I feel like I'm acting out one of those raunchy romance novels Christina always tries encouraging me to read (not that I haven't given in and read a few). I guess this whole idea worked better than I thought, I really wasn't expected him to be quite _so_ eager.

A part of me feels kind of bad, teasing him like this. It wasn't my intention. I was just hoping for a sexy gesture to get him thinking about it. But there's no going back now. And to be honest, this is way too much fun.

"You ready to go?" he asks me, again leaning in close so that I can hear him, and the deep rumble of his deep husky voice sends a shiver down my spine, not to mention his words, which immediately have a double meaning in my mind. And I'm so high on this feeling of love and lust for him, that I don't even bother stopping myself from next words.

"You have no idea." I reply with a smirk, licking my lips out of habit. I duck my head for a moment, before I flit my eyes around to thankfully see that everyone seems to be wrapped up in teasing Uriah about something. I look back to Tobias shyly and he looks surprised, but roused by my words.

"Alright guys, well, it's getting late. I think Tris and I are going to head out," Tobias says, standing up and reaching for my hand to help me up as well. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He removes a $100 bill and tosses it on the table. "This should cover our food and drink, plus some extra to put towards the pitchers we shared." he explains to his friends.

He approaches Zeke who stands to give his friend the manly hand shake/hug/pat on the back thing that they always seem to do with each other.

"Thanks for inviting me along." I tell Shauna as I give her a hug.

"Of course, Tris, you're part of the group now. You're always welcome with us!" she tells me cheerfully and we decide to exchange phone numbers so that we can get together for some girl time one day soon.

"You're right, it is getting late," she adds with a yawn, "I think we should head out too." she tells her husband.

They all seem to agree and start settling the bill then and gathering their stuff, but Tobias and I quickly say the rest of our goodbyes and bolt out of the pub, out into the cool summer air.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders as we make our way to his car, and I giggle as he encourages us to walk much faster once we're in close range of it, impatient to get home.

The drive isn't actually all that long, but it feels like it is. By the time we get through his front door, I just drop my purse on the chair by the door and turn around, to find him looking at me as he's unbuttoning the top few buttons of his white button-up shirt. Then his hands go to hold my face as he kisses me and backs me up until my legs hit the back of the couch, which goes up to about my waist. He lifts me slightly, to sit atop the throw blanket that is spread over the back of the couch, and I'm supported by the huge cushions. I spread my legs slightly so that he can stand between them and he presses against me.

But in this long narrow dress, I can only spread them so far. So as his tongue explores my mouth, so do his hands.

He's pulling off my strappy sandals and then slowly running his hands up my legs, only stopping when he's mere inches from where we're both craving contact. But by doing so, he's also pushed my dress up around my waist.

He pulls always slightly and lifts the dress over my head, leaving me sitting there in just my lacy bra. He looks over my body as his thumbs inch up and touch my bare, wet, waiting folds.

"Prettiest pussy I've ever seen." he says, and swirls a thumb in a circular motion over my clit. I cry out and hold onto him, too overcome with the way he makes me feel. But slowly I drag my hands down his torso and I hear him groan as I get nearer the waistband of his jeans. I reach down to gently squeeze him though the denim and he moans. I go to unbuckle his belt and he lets me, but what I don't think he was expecting, was for me to drop his boxers right then and there as well. But I do, and there's no going back from that now. He's naked from the waist down now too.

His eyes are locked intensely onto mine. His gaze burns right through me sending a flash of heat to my soaking core. I am powerless to do anything other than nod. He nods to make sure I am certain and I nod again. He smiles at me as he kicks off his shoes socks, and pulls his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. Then he reaches up and pulls the shirt over his head.

All the while, I take in the sight of him- he's even more defined than I expected, and I can't help but gulp a little when I see his sheer size. It's been a while.

Tobias seems to see my shock and reaches forward to gently touch my cheek. I snap my eyes back up to look at him.

"Hey, we can stop if you want. We don't have to do this-"

My heart melts at his words, and I'm thankful for his need to make sure I'm always comfortable with what we're doing, no matter how much I can tell he wants it.

"No, I don't want to stop." I reply.

He gives me a genuine smile and it gives me the courage to stand up and remove bra. I chew my bottom lip, exposed and nervous, as Tobias watches me, an awed smile crossing his face.

"You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," he says. I blush a little  
and he smiles wider. "Come here," he beckons gently.

I take a deep breath and take his hand as he leads me down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Tobias is tall, and so is his bed. So when he sits at the end of it and pulls me to stand between his legs, we're practically at eye level. He places his hands on my hips and skims them up my sides, before bringing them up to cup my breasts. He also pulls me to him gently and brings our faces closer together, until our noses are only inches away from each other. He smiles at me sweetly as I gently nudge his nose with mine before ducking down to catch a kiss. The feel of his lips relaxes me and I give him another kiss. And then another. Slowly the kisses grow more heated until I have Tobias flat on his back and between my thighs.

I pull back breathless as the throbbing in my core roars again. I sit back on my haunches as I reach into the bedside table to retrieve a condom, taking a wild guess that there are some in there. Thankfully I'm correct, and he watches with his deep blue eyes practically black, as I roll the condom on him.

I look back up at him one more time and he gives me a sexy smile before I rise and then slide slowly down onto his length. He grunts as I begin to move and he sticks his hands out to grab my hips tightly to help guide my movements.

I wait a moment to get used to his girth before resting my hands on his abdomen and slowly swirling my hips in a circular movement. Then I decide to finally settle all the way down on his lap, and I feel impossibly full as he pushes himself deep inside me.

The feel of his skin beneath mine, then of his hands on me, the way he chants my name, it's incredible. And he feels so good inside of me and I am soon panting in pleasure as my body sets itself on fire.

I alternate from swirling my hips and moving up and down, and through these actions he is hitting my clit just right. I can feel the coil in my belly being wound tighter and tighter as I ride him. My boobs re bouncing and my hair is a wild mess, the loose waves falling down my chest as I rise and fall on his lap. But I barely notice, because my focus is on the breathtaking man beneath me.

Tobias is gripping my hips tightly, as he lets me control the pace. His eyes fix on the place where we are joined as he watches himself sink in and out of me.

As my orgasm builds closer to its peak, Tobias suddenly jerks forward, cupping his hands behind my ass and titling me backwards as be brings his lips down to kiss me deeply. I yelp a little from being caught unaware but this soon turns to a loud moan when this new angle allows him to hit that sweet spot inside of me.

He is the one in control now and he slams me up and down his length. My orgasm begins to build even stronger than before, and I am powerless to do anything other than grip the back of his neck tightly as he pounds into me.

My orgasm rips through my body and I cry out as Tobias continues to move rapidly inside of me. My arms wrap loosely round his neck as my whole body sags since I no longer have the energy to hold myself up.

He grunts as he pulls me tighter towards him and sinks his nails slightly into my flesh. He thrusts a few more times before he lets out a strangled moan and slumps against me after he's filled the condom.

We stay tangled together like that for a moment and his head rests against my breast as my hand runs through his short hair. We don't say anything as we let our heart rates get back to normal.

Eventually though, he pulls his head off my chest and smiles at me sweetly as he  
sweeps a sweaty strand of hair behind my ear.

I smile back at him, completely sated and beyond happy. He kisses me again, long, slow, and sweet.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asks, laying back down and pulling me into his arms before pulling the covers over us. I snuggle up and splay my hand across chest, loving the feel of his heart beat beneath it.

"Okay."

I'm definitely okay with that. I'd pretty much be okay with sleeping beside him _every_ night.

I don't know how much longer it is when I'm about to doze off, but I hear him mumble something against my hair. Something that distinctly sounded like it included a four letter word that starts with the letter L. But we're both far too asleep to acknowledge anything further.

Who would have thought bumping into each other on a blind date would have led to this? I guess you just never know where you'll find the one that makes you want to mumble those words.

All I know is, I'm glad this worked out in my favor, and I am eternally grateful.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for your patience and your wonderful feedback! Hope this little short story wrapped up okay in your opinion.** **:-)**

 **I've got a little Thanksgiving holiday one-shot in mind that I'll be throwing together soon! Not sure when it will be posted, but most likely sometime during Thanksgiving week.**


End file.
